We survive
is the opening theme for Variable Geo Neo. It was performed by KOTOKO. Lyrics Full Version Japanese= 微笑む涙 導く風は優しい匂い 慣れた温もり 今限りある世界と空際の果てに 感情たばね瞳は 何を見つけるだろう 見えない星　心残し　サテンの空へと 聞こえぬように　見えぬように　小さく吐き捨てた 今ならばまばゆい過去撃って 歪んだ朝も　冷たい夜も　原石に変える うつろな涙　許されるなら　このままずっと守られてたい 今細い針が一つ　時間追い越してく やがて僕らの上にも　朝日は昇るだろう 四角い空　今度こそは　潰されないように 両手伸ばし　小さな世界　本気で泳いでた 今だけは　とめどなく流れる 弱さの印　その熱だけを　感じてたいのに 夢見る涙　本当はずっと　子供のままで幼いままで ふっとよぎる空白は 言葉で埋めよう プラスティックの世界に　朝日が輪を描く 手招く涙　捕らわれるから　重なる前に　ここでサヨナラ もう言い訳は要らない　背中で震えた そっとひらいた瞼に　朝日は満ちるだろう |-|Romanji= hohoemu namida michibiku kaze wa yasashii nioi nareta nukumori ima kagiri aru sekai to kuusai no hate ni kanjou tabane hitomi wa nani wo mitsukeru darou mienai hoshi kokoro nokoshi SATEN no sora e to kekoenu you ni mienu you ni chiisaku hakisuteta ima naraba mabayui kako utte yuganda asa mo tsumetai yoru mo genseki ni kaeru utsuro na namida yurusareru nara kono mama zutto mamoraretetai ima hosoi hari ga hitotsu toki oikoshite ku yagate bokura no ura ni mo asahi wa noboru darou shikakui sora kondo koso wa tsubusare nai you ni ryoute nobashi chiisana sekai honki de oyoi deta ima dake wa tome donaku nagareru yowasa no shirushi sono netsu dake wo kanjite tai no ni yume miru namida honto wa zutto kodomo no mama de osanai mama de futto yogiru kuuhaku wa kotoba de ume you PURASUTIKKU no sekai ni asahi ga wa wo egaku temaneku namida tora wareru kara kasanaru mae ni koko de SAYONARA mou ii wake wa iranai senaka de furueta sotto hira ita mabuta ni asahi wa michiru darou |-|English= Crying happy tears, this wind leading me on has A gentle smell and a warmth I've gotten used to Now, in this bounded world, up to the horizon What will I discover with these eyes that hide my emotions? I journey up the satin sky keeping the hidden stars inside my heart So that I won't be heard, nor seen, I spat it out quietly But now, I'm going to banish my glorious past Even in the distorted day, or in the cold night, they'll change to gemstones Crying empty tears, if you are gonna let me flow them I wanna feel protected like this way, all the time At this moment, the thin needle has gone past a period of time And eventually, above us, the sun will surely rise I opened both my arms to really go and swim around this small world But making sure this time I won't smash apart the square-shaped sky Only now, what flows unendingly is this sign of a weakness I have Even though I only wanted to feel the heat I get from it Crying dreamy tears, that would be So childish and immature of me So let's flood this spontaneous empty space with some talking In this plastic world, the sun draws a perfect circle Crying tempting tears, if you got caught by them Then before they flow much more, let's say goodbye right here No I don't want any excuses, (I said, while) my back was shivering In those slowly opening eyes, the sun has surely risen